


Spice Up Your Life

by Anonymous



Series: Whiskey and Spice [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, EVERYONE is here - Freeform, Family time, Kid Fic, M/M, honestly this is just cheese, much domestic, so fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's Keith's birthday, so Lance enlists the help of their daughter to try and make it the best day ever.





	

“Careful sweetheart, we have to be quiet so daddy doesn’t here us.”

The little girl nodded, switching from her jumping down the stairs to sliding instead, her little legs becoming more calculated as she conquers each step. They reach the bottom and Lance helps her to stand up, and then he walks over to the kitchen in a dramatic tip-toe like fashion and their daughter giggles after him.

“Papa, you’re silly!”

“Shh, come here,” Lance smiles and waves her over with his hand.

She hobbles over to him slowly, clearly excited to play this silent game they’ve got going, and then Lance scoops her up to rest in his arms. “We’re going to cook daddy breakfast, so what should we make?” he asks her, moving around the kitchen to look in the cupboards and fridge.

Their daughter, Mackenzie, thinks it over for effect, and her green eyes light up when she says excitedly, “Ice-cream!”

Lance breathes out a small chuckle, “Mac, ice-cream isn’t something you eat for _breakfast_.”

She giggles, letting out another small sound in thought, “Pancakes?”

Lance thinks it over. “Yeah, actually,” he nods, “Pancakes are perfect!”

Mac claps happily, clearly pleased that her suggestion was victorious. Lance puts her down on top of the counter near the sink, and he goes about collecting up all of the ingredients and kitchenware they need to make the meal. He comes back over to place everything down next to Mac, and he looks to her and asks, “Want me to braid your hair?”

Mac always prefers to have her long brown hair up at the start of every day, as she claimed it was “Easier to do more activities, duh!”

He’s always been the better braider out of Keith and himself, what with growing up with younger siblings; and earlier in their relationship Lance was constantly braiding Keith’s mullet on quiet, lazy days together, and as much as Keith protested Lance knew he loved it.

Mac liked to have two braids, and once Lance was done he nodded at his handy work before turning back to the other task at hand, picking up the flour and looking to Mac. “You ready?”

She nods, grinning so wide you can see the gaps in her teeth.

30 minutes and a hell of a big mess later they had successfully beaten up the batter and were now moving over to the stove to start cooking them up. Lance took care of most of the frying, but he did let Mac flip a few over when she asked. They made all shapes and sizes, and even threw in some chocolate chips in the last few for Keith.

Suddenly Mac’s small hand was patting his neck. “Papa, daddy’s here!”

Lance turned around fast, and some batter from the bowl spilled out onto the floor as he did. Keith was watching them from the doorway with a smile on his face and Mac squirmed out of Lance’s arms and ran over to him, and Keith picked her up as he peppered her face with kisses.

“Daddy, we’re making breakfast for you!” She said, and Keith opened his mouth in fake shock.

“No way, for _me_?” he laughed, padding over to where Lance was still stuck flipping pancakes. Keith pulled him in, kissing him long and full until Mac made a ‘blerg’ noise from her place between them. Keith separated their mouths, chuckling, and he murmured, “Good morning.”

“Morning, birthday man,” Lance grinned, wrapping an arm around his husband’s waist.

“Your pancakes are burning,” Keith whispered, to which Lance swiftly turned around to switch the stove off before laughing sheepishly.

After clearing some of the smoke out through the small kitchen window, they gathered up the other pancakes and set the table. Mac insisted on setting daddy’s plate, since it was his ‘special day off’, after all. The ice-cream also made an appearance in the end after Mac had cunningly said “You can’t have pancakes without ice-cream, papa!”, and Lance couldn’t help but think she’d do well in a career in politics. They ate first while Lance attended to the mess still littered about the kitchen, and he joined them after a good 5 minutes of cleaning.

“Me and papa have lots of fun things planned for you today,” Lance heard Mac say as he approached the table.

“Oh really?” Keith smiled at her.

“Yeah,” Lance laughed, “And so far, operation ‘make a simple breakfast’ didn’t quite go to plan.”

Keith laughed with him before reaching out to squeeze Lance’s hand. “It’s okay, I’m fine with anything we do today, even just hanging out a home,” Keith shrugged.

Lance shakes his head with a cheeky grin. “No way babe, Mac and I have it all planned out; there’s no turning back now.”

They ate for a bit, and Mac tried to distract Keith a number of times before cheekily stealing some of his chocolate chip pancakes off his plate. Lance rubbed his foot against Keith’s under the table and Keith let out a fond sigh, his eyes glazing over - a sign which Lance knew meant he was holding back on being sappy and romantic. “I love you,” Keith said simply.

“Love you more,” Lance got up to kiss his forehead before pushing Keith into gear. “Now c’mon, we’ve got a whole day of celebrating to do and very little time to do it in.”

“Birthday, birthday, birthday!” Mac cheered, jumping down from her chair before running off to her room.

“And to start the day off,” Lance brought his lips close to Keith’s ear, “We can have a nice long shower together, how’s that sound?”

“Mmm,” Keith smiled contently, “Best birthday ever.”

 

*

 

The first activity that Lance and Mac had planned was going to a fair that was in its last few days of operation. It was mostly Mac’s idea, but Keith had said it sounded great and that he was determined to beat Lance on the bumper cars once and for all. Lance had shaken him on it, scoffing “In your dreams old man,” before skillfully avoiding Keith’s playful shove.

It wasn’t overly crowded there which was better for them – it made it easier to spot Mac in the crowd if she were to run off in excitement of everything. They let her play a few games first, and on the last one she had picked out a winning number and won herself a small animal (Pokemon?) toy.

“It’s Pikachu, papa,” she corrected Lance for the third time with a classic eye-roll while Keith just snickered into her hair and made no show to save Lance from the torture of not knowing what things were called these days.

They finally came across the bumper cars and Mac shot forward, already bouncing in her place in line. She decided to ride in the same car as Keith, saying, “It’s daddy’s birthday, he needs all the help he can get!” and Lance couldn’t stop laughing while Keith groaned long into his hands.

And just as Lance had promised he wasn’t about to go any easier on his husband, no matter whose birthday it was, and after a few rounds he had all but rammed them in to the corner of the rink successfully.

“Given up yet?” Lance called out.

“No way, Papa!” Mac shouted back, still perched on Keith’s lap, her little hands taking the wheel as she giggled excitedly.

After a few more minutes the ride came to a stop and they all stepped out with huge grins and sweaty brows, and then Mac asked them what they were going to do next. Lance suggested they grab a bite to eat and then head over to the Ferris Wheel after. They decided on fish and chips, and Lance waited in line while Keith and Mac went to find a place to sit.

Lance watched them go, smiling fondly when Keith picked her up to ride on his shoulders.

It was hard to believe not 10 years ago he didn’t have any of this.

After his win at the Olympics, he had only competed in one more swimming championship before retiring at the ripe old age of 34. He hadn’t had any doubts about it, accepting that his run was over and thought going out on a high was a good way to finish it. He stayed close to the athletic community though, working with charity drives and had even started coaching other young swimmers on weekends.

It was around that time, after he and Keith had been together for almost 5 years that they decided to adopt. It had been one of the most natural things they had chosen to do, right next to the day they agreed to move in together and the day they got married.

They had gone through a waiting list and eventually a teenager from New Jersey had picked them to come over and meet her. The girl wasn’t confident to raise the baby herself and thought placing her in the care of a loving family would be the best option. They continued to meet up regularly, and then, after another 7 long months Mackenzie had arrived into their lives on a beautiful Tuesday afternoon.

Lance had been quick to take on the role of the stay-at-home dad, and he enjoyed every minute of it. Mac had been a very easy baby to care for, and so that made it easier on Keith because the man always felt bad about leaving her and Lance alone for so many hours at a time while he worked. Keith did cut back his hours more as the years went by, and last year they both made the big move out to the suburbs on Long Island and away from the hustle and bustle of the city lifestyle.

Lance really didn’t think he could be any happier with his life right now. He had always been a family man, and back when he swam he could never find the time to settle down with someone. That is, until that wonderful night where he met Keith that changed his life forever. God, he loved that man so much it was almost ridiculous.

The woman in the food truck called him forward and Lance snapped out of his little daydream and placed his order.

Some minutes later the order was ready, and he ducked through the crowd swiftly to go and find his family. Mac had waved him over first, clearly more excited about the food, and Lance saw they had found a nice spot on the grass under some shade.

“Long line,” Lance pointed behind him when he reached them.

“It’s all good,” Keith smiled, “Mac got distracted by some people dressed up as mermaids before.”

“They were so pretty papa!” she squealed, “I got to pet her tail!”

Lance had begun to take Mac to the local swimming centre more often these days, and her swimming had improved greatly. It’s there that she developed a love for mermaids and all ocean related things, and Lance had exclaimed proudly they might have another professional swimmer in the family. Keith always had to calm him down and remind him that it would be years before Mac decided on any permanent interests.

While Keith and Mac dug into the food, clouded by their hunger, Lance pulled out his phone to send off a quick text to Shiro.

“Hey,” Keith distracted him then, his hand coming up to stroke his cheek softly. “Thank you for today.”

Lance shook his head, moving in behind Keith and wrapping his arms around him. “God babe, it’s really nothing; I wish I could give you the _world_ , honestly.”

Keith chuckled. “You’re ridiculous,” he angled his head back to look at him, “I love you.”

“Love you more,” Lance murmured, his heart beating fast.

 

*

 

After they had finished up on the Ferris Wheel and a few other rides, they decided to call it quits and move on to the next plan of the day.

“It’s not as exciting,” Lance said as they drove back out into the streets. “Just the beach, but since it’s such a nice day and all.”

Keith smiled, “Sounds great,” and he reached over to place his hand on Lance’s thigh.

Lance was trying to remember the last time they all had a day off together like this. He made a mental note to make sure Keith wasn’t overworking himself and Lance would make more of an effort to organize family outings. He sneaked a glace over at his husband and felt his heart swell.

They found a park relatively close to the beach, and Lance pulled out some sunscreen to put on Mac’s face. She giggled as he did it, exclaiming, “Papa, it feels cold!”

“It will help to stop the sun from burning your skin, it’s very important,” Lance replied, finishing off the look by placing her school hat on.

About halfway down the shore Mac took her shoes off, running into the ocean excitedly and stopping at her ankles. They decided to sit for a while as she played in the water, and Lance threw down a blanket for them to rest on. Lance laid down, back to the sand, and Keith snuggled up into his side and rested his head on his shoulder. A dog appeared near Mac then, its owners walking along the beach a ways up, and Mac found a stick to throw for the dog, laughing happily.

“This is nice,” Keith hummed, shuffling forward to kiss Lance’s neck softly.

Lance felt a tingle from the touch, and he tightened his grip around Keith. “I’m glad,” he answered, “We don’t get to do this nearly as often as we should.”

“No, we don’t,” Keith agreed, angling his head slightly to watch Mac as she waded in the water.

Keith was such a good dad, and Lance would boast proudly about it any chance he could. Earlier in their relationship Keith hadn’t discussed kids all that much, admitting the idea wasn’t something that crossed his mind very often. Lance had always wanted kids, and during that early period he had grown worried for the issue of where they landed on building a family.

It was only when they became engaged that the topic was brought up more and more from their families and friends. Keith had told him one night that he mostly hadn’t thought about it due to fears of possibly being a terrible dad, to which Lance had snapped him out of it, saying most people felt like that to start but then over time it became more natural. Keith was great with his nephew whenever they took care of him for Vanessa, being both fun and stern at the same time, a perfect balance.

It had been three days before their wedding, and although Lance had calmed down more about the issue he still had the smallest doubt lingering in the back of his mind. The thought of _not_ being with Keith was downright agonizing, but not building a family with him hurt even _more_. And then Keith had come home that day, smiling bright and kissing him deep, and he’d whispered out simply, “I wanna start our family,” and Lance had cried. Like full on baby tears cried. They had made slow burning love that night (he was so  _not_ ashamed to use that term) and Lance couldn’t stop himself from holding on tight, never wanting to let go.

Lance had been wondering lately if they should add on another little rugrat to their already crazy household.

“God, I love you,” Lance couldn’t hold it back; he felt so overwhelmed, all of a sudden, and so he moved down to kiss Keith hard and full.

Keith made a surprised noise but pressed back instantly, and then he pushed forward until his body was looming over Lance’s and they were chest to chest. After a while Lance had to practically force himself to pull away, not wanting to give the people at the beach a show they didn't pay for, and Keith looked much of the same.

“Daddy, come and play with me!” Mac called out then, squatting to pick up something in the sand.

“Duty calls, then,” Keith grinned before pushing himself up and walking over to their daughter, her arms already full of rocks and shells to take home.

Lance smiled at them, and then he closed his eyes and let out a fond sigh as the sun basked down upon him.

 

*

 

The last stop for the day before going home was sitting down for a simple dinner. Lance was surprised Mac was still standing; she usually grew tired after this many activities. They chose a nice, quiet restaurant by the beach and Mac insisted on ordering garlic bread to start.

“Papa, can we do this again when it’s _my_ birthday?” she asked him, eyes wide with hope.

Lance let out a chuckle. “Yes, we can do whatever you’d like, Mac.”

“I wanna have a party with _just_ garlic bread! With a garlic bread cake!” Mac did a little jump in her seat, and then she turned to Keith and latched onto his arm. “Daddy have you had a good birthday?”

“Yeah sweetheart, it’s been great,” Keith smiled before leaning over to kiss her head.

“And we have a s-”

“Ah, Mac,” Lance interrupted quickly, distracting her, “Look, the garlic bread’s here.”

She sucked in a quick breath, clapping her hands together. Keith shot him a questioning look, but Lance waved him off, asking instead, “You get many messages from anyone today?”

Keith smiled, “Yeah, the families all sent me birthday wishes, and Shiro and Allura sent a video message, actually – wanna see it?”

Lance grinned, getting up to come around to watch it on Keith’s phone together. It started off with Shiro wondering how to ‘work this silly camera thing’ and then their son, Alex, took over the recording duties and got himself and his parents in the shot. Allura was radiant as always, passing on her birthday greetings to Keith and saying she missed Mac’s darling little face. Shiro promised Keith he would try and come down to visit soon, and then not so subtly whispered that Alex missed Mac, to which Alex whined out “Dad~” in protest. The video then cut off on Shiro’s ‘dad laugh’, and Lance couldn’t help but let out a snort.

“They are seriously the most attractive family ever,” Lance commented.

“I dunno – I’m really liking the team we’ve built,” Keith murmured before kissing him.

Lance melted into it, cupping Keith’s face affectionately, and then they were interrupted when the waiter had come back over with their meals. Lance blushed faintly, but Keith just grinned and thanked him for the food. Mac tried to be careful about not creating a mess with her spaghetti, and when she successfully curled all of the pasta around her fork she showed it off with a toothy grin.

“Oh, and Mac and I left your present at home, so we can all have a little unwrapping party when we get back.”

“Don’t forget the birthday cake papa!” Mac reminded him, and then she turned to Keith, “It’s chocolate cake – your favourite daddy!”

“Oh man,” Lance laughed, “I actually _did_ forget that, so okay; we also have to pick up your cake on the way home, too.”

Keith’s answering smile was blinding.

 

*

 

“Okay, I’ve got the cake; Mac, you wanna go and get dad’s present?” Lance called over his shoulder from the trunk of the car.

“Okay!” Mac squealed, grabbing Keith’s hand and dragging him to the front door. “Daddy you’re going to love it!”

“I’m sure I will,” Keith chuckled, unlocking the door and turning the lights on.

A then he got the fright of his life.

“Surprise!”

Keith looked around quickly at the people scattered about their living room; his family, Lance’s parents, all of their friends back in Boston. Everyone was here. He couldn’t believe it, letting out a bark of laughter and glancing at them all with an incredulous face.

“This is amazing, I-” Keith felt arms wrap around him from behind, and he leaned back into his husband like it was second nature.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Lance breathed, kissing his cheek.

Keith tried his best to calm his erratic heart, and his eyes landed on Shiro and Allura standing next to the fireplace. Keith turned around in Lance’s arms, giving his husband a beaming smile before saying, “So _this_ is what you were planning, huh,” and wagging his eyebrows.

“Guilty,” Lance grinned, his hands rubbing circles on Keith’s back. “I organized it a few weeks ago – after all, it’s not _every_ day you turn 39, right?”

Keith let out a snort. “You’re so amazing. _God_ , I don’t deserve you,” he breathed.

“Nonsense,” Lance whispered before dipping down to kiss him soundly. Keith arched into it, and he briefly wondered if kissing Lance would always feel this amazing; like it was their first time all over again.

“Okay you two,” Hunk chuckled somewhere to their left.

They separated, albeit reluctantly, and Keith thought it best to go around and say hi to everyone before he jumped his husbands bones. He gave Lance’s parents long hugs, thanking them for making the longer trip out here.

“Oh, pish posh,” Lance’s mother, Mirana, waved him off. “Besides, we haven’t seen Mac in almost a year – we’ve been missing her,” she smiled before being distracted by the child herself when Mac came running over to hug her leg tightly in excitement.

He greeted his family next, his mum and dad hugging him dramatically even though he saw them a month ago. Vanessa pulled him into a playful headlock (she had always been the stronger one) before telling him Mark couldn’t make it because of work. Vanessa’s son, Charlie, was quite shy and currently hiding behind her leg, but Mac appeared then to say hi and pretty soon the three kids were huddled together in the lounge room, talking animatedly.   

Keith went over to Hunk and the Holt’s next, asking how things have been going back in Boston. Hunk tells him he’s started seeing a woman, Shay, and that things are going well for them. Matt says he received a promotion at work recently while Katie gushes about a long trip she and her wife are planning next year.

Keith goes over to Shiro next, the other man grinning at him cheekily. Keith pulls him into a hug, huffing fondly, before stepping away to give him a playful punch. “You jerk - visit more.”

“Sorry,” Shiro laughed. “It’s been pretty busy at home, but when Lance called up to organize this I dropped everything to come here; I did it all for you, princess.”

“Lucky me,” Keith deadpanned before grinning. Allura came up behind him sneakily, causing Keith to jump, and she handed a drink over to Shiro before cupping Keith’s face in her delicate hands.

“Keith, you’re looking great,” she said, eyes wide in surprise, “Fatherhood really becomes you.”

“Nah,” Keith shrugged, “It’s Lance’s face-masks; they really work wonders.” 

Allura laughed, the sound like church bells. Just then Alex came over and asked her if he, Mac and Charlie could go up to her room to play with Mac’s new toys, his eyes pleading and hopeful.

“Okay, but not for too long; we’ll be cutting the birthday cake later,” she said, ruffling his hair.

Alex took off again, and Keith saw him tell the other two he received the a-okay, and they all bounded up the stairs eagerly to Mac’s room.

“God,” Keith turned back to them, “They grow up so fast, don’t they?”

“Sure do,” Keith heard Lance say behind him before an arm wrapped around his waist again. Keith leaned into him, smiling when Lance kissed his forehead softly. “Glad you two could make it,” Lance told them, “And thanks again Shiro for helping me plan everything.”

“And thank _you_ for letting us crash here for the night.”

“Oh man,” Keith laughed, “How much are you going to drink tonight, Shiro?”

“A lot,” Shiro promises, “It’s been a while for me, actually.”

“Hey,” Lance murmured in his ear then, “You got a minute? I need to give you _my_ gift.”

“My present wasn’t _this_?” Keith asked incredulously.

“Nope,” Lance smiled, taking his hand to drag him upstairs.

“Don’t do any funny stuff, you two,” Shiro called out after them, “There are children here!”  

Lance led him up to their bedroom, and Keith couldn’t help but notice Lance’s hand become a little bit clammy. He frowned, already wondering what this elusive gift could be. Lance shut their door behind them before guiding Keith over to their bed. Lance took a deep breath, still holding his hand, and said, “Okay, so, it’s not exactly… a gift, per say. It’s more me asking you about, possibly, potentially, getting said gift, but only if you want to.”

Keith cocked his head in question, saying slowly, “Alright.”

Lance looked at him, nervous and hopeful at the same time. “Would you, Keith Kogane, like to maybe add another child to our family?”

Keith felt his eyes widen, and his heart picked up speed. “Oh, _whoa_ ,” he breathed.

“It’s – it’s perfectly fine if you’re not ready, but I just – I haven’t stopped thinking about it, about us, and how amazing our life is and how much I love you and Mac and basically what I’m saying is I want to adopt like, the entire cast of Annie and teach them show-tunes and travel the world and then grow old and withered with you,” he finished, puffing.

Keith couldn’t stop staring, and his mind was suddenly very aware of all of these tiny details that surrounded him – how his wedding ring was cold against Lance’s warm palm; how there was still a small dent in the wall from one very hot and heavy night together; how when the setting sun passed over Lance’s eyes it brought out a flicker of green in them. 

How he knew then and there that this was where he was always meant to be.

“Yes,” he whispered without hesitation, “Yes.”

Lance’s previously worried look changed instantly, the widest grin spreading over his face as he moved forward to tackle Keith onto the bed. Keith giggled manically as Lance peppered his face with kisses, before finally reaching his lips and kissing him so tenderly, so lovingly, Keith wondered how he ever used to live without it.

“I love you,” Lance said between kisses, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“I want to keep building our family,” Keith felt a sob threatening to escape, “I want to grow old with you too, I want to watch our kids grow up and have families of their own – I want that _so_ much,” he breathed in awe, his hands cupping Lance’s cheeks, “But you have to promise me something…”

“What?” Lance murmured, kissing Keith’s nose.

“Absolutely _no_ show-tunes.”

Lance’s laugh echoed around their room.

 

*

 

They made their way downstairs shortly after, as hard as it was to stop their heated make-out session on the bed. They gathered everyone into the lounge room once again, all of the kids sitting on the carpet in anticipation of what they thought was going to be ‘cake time’.

Lance cleared his throat, reaching down to hold Keith’s hand in his. “Okay, so, first of all, thank you all for coming tonight; I know the trip out here is pretty long for all of you, but it really means a lot that you could all make it,” he grinned, turning to Keith to get the o-k, “So, there’s another reason why we’ve gathered you all here, and that’s—”

“Is daddy pregnant like Allura is?” Mac jumped up in excitement, and Alex followed her up.

“Mac, that was a secret!” Alex said, “Also, only girls can get pregnant, remember?”

“Oh, right – I’m sorry!” Mac said, turning around to face a very startled looking Allura.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Lance pointed between Shiro and Allura, brow raised, “Is Alex right? Are you…?”

“Well,” Allura laughed softly, “We… we weren’t planning on telling everyone for at least another month, but,” she looked around the room before placing a hand on her stomach, “Cat’s out of the bag now!”

The room erupted into gasps of congratulations, bodies all flocking over to Shiro and Allura to ask a million and one questions. Keith saw Mac cheer with Alex about him getting another brother or sister, and Keith grew excited to tell her the news of Mac having a sibling soon, too.

“Oh, Allura, sweetheart, no wonder you’ve been glowing lately,” Mirana was saying.

“Damn Shiro, you dog,” Hunk belly laughed, raising his hand, “Up top!”

“Well this was unexpected,” Lance chuckled, turning to Keith.

Just as Keith was about to respond, Katie spoke up.

“This is so wild!” she said excitedly, “Anna and I have been looking at sperm donors lately; we’re thinking of starting up our family when we get back from our trip!”

“What the hell?” Lance said louder than intended, drawing everyone's attention.

“Lance?  What’s wrong dear?” Mirana asked.

“Keith and I-” Lance cut himself off with a laugh, “We’re adopting again.”

The room fell silent for a moment, and then Mac’s squeal of delight filled the room. She ran over to her dads and Keith picked her up as she reached out to hold on to Lance’s neck as well.

“I’m getting another brother or sister?” she asked, her little eyes wide with hope.

“Yeah, sweetheart,” Lance replied, kissing her head before kissing Keith’s. The three of them huddled together, and then suddenly the rest of their family and friends were there too, and Keith watched his parents and Lance’s parents discuss their excitement at the prospect of another grandchild.

“This is unreal,” Matt piped up. “All of you starting your families – and to think this morning it took me 5 minutes to decide on a bloody _tie_ to wear.”

Shiro snorted. “Oh, my dear sweet Matt.”

“OH!” Mac got Keith to put her down, and she ran over to where Alex was standing on top of the couch. “Now we’re BOTH getting another brother or sister, so that means even MORE birthday cake for us!”

Alex jumps down from the couch, grinning wide. “We are _so_ lucky!”

“Oh my god, what have we _done_?” Lance wailed dramatically before turning to Keith, “Honey, we’ve created a cake monster!”

“I bet you can’t catch me!” Mac taunted him, squealing when Lance ran after her with grabby hands.

“Well,” Keith let out a disbelieving sigh, “What a day _this_ has been.”

“You’re telling me,” Shiro chuckled, joining in with Lance and plotting with him to catch their kids in a tag-team effort.

Keith felt utterly content then, surrounded by his loved ones and watching on as his husband grabs their daughter and tickles her into the cushions littered on the ground. Lance looks up and catches his gaze, smiling so wide that Keith feels his heart stutter in his chest.

Best birthday ever.

 

 


End file.
